In continuation-in-part U.S. application Ser. No. 09/604,769, filed on Jun. 28, 2000, and a divisional application Ser. No. 10/323,892, filed on Dec. 20, 2002, applicant disclosed new and unique methods to provide for children's fun cars and carrier devices which are convertible between a fold-flat condition and an operative condition where the child may play with the device and move it along a rolling surface. There is a desire among parents as well as toy manufacturers to provide for a longer life for infant and toddler toys such that the toys may be used during different stages of a child's life. Moreover, consumers also demand products that can fold flat. This particular invention allows for removable and stowable wheel stands so that parent has further options for a child's toy device such that when a parent desires to use such a device in a status where it is stationary, one or more wheel stands may be applied to the existing wheel of the fun car. The fun car is then convertible to where the wheel and wheel stand may both fold into a flat profile for storage or transport. The invention allows for the wheel stands to be folded when attached to a wheel or tire, or alternatively allows the wheel stand to be detached and stowed to a compartment in the vehicle itself. Further, when the toddler reaches a stage where the parent would like to use the convertible device on a rolling basis, the parent may stow the wheel stand or discard the wheel stand and simply use the device as a child's rolling fun car. The overall device may also be convertible to a fold-flat condition where it may be stowed or transported.